Sapna Jahan- A Life of Dreams
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: My come-os...A totally pure family RajVi os! I hope all RajVi fans will like it! I suck at summeries. Do read and dont forget to review.
_**Heyaaaaa! I am soooooo glad to come back! Now I am free as my main papers of board exams are almost over. They went okay. I have changed my pen name to Musical Princess1412 from Kavin Vivek's Shruti. There is no reason behind it. I just wanted to change it and also I am mad music lover. I wanted to tell you about my plans for updating my fics but first I will let you read the os and then I will start my bakbak. So here is my come-back os pure RajVi based! Here we goooooo!**_

* * *

 _ **Sapna Jahan**_

 _ **A life of dreams**_

 _ **A little girl's POV:**_

 **Hello! Mela naam hain Piya Rajat Kapoor. Can you see the house behind me? yeh jo ghal hain wo mela hain aur main wahan mele mumma-papa yaani Rajat Kapoor aur Purvi Kapoor ke saath lehti hoon. Mere papa CID ke Senior Officer hain. Aur mumma bhi thi magal unhone mele liye CID chod di. Aapko pata hain mele mumma aul papa ekdusle se bohot pyaal kalte hain.**

 **Italics are flashback.**

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Suddenly, there was a scream of a man.

" **PURVIIII!"** he screamed, **"Meri nayi shirt!"** he said while holding his new shirt which was sky blue in colour. Purvi rushed out of the kitchen and went toward Rajat. She saw Rajat through the hole, which was created by the hot, burning iron. She slapped her head and stuck her tongue out.

" **I am sorry Rajat…"** she apologized. **"Wo main bhul gayi thi…"** she looked down at her feet in guilt.

" **Kya sorry yaar Purvi! Aur aise kaise bhul gayi tum huh?"** he asked her.

" **Wo kya hain na Rajat maine kitchen mein doodh rakha tha…ubal…ne..ke…liye…"** suddenly she realized that the milk was on the gas.

She slapped her head and ran in the kitchen. Rajat followed her and sighed looking at the scene which she created. The milk had overflowed from the vessel due to overheating.

" **Hey Bhagwan!"** she exclaimed.

" **Kya Purvi ek kaam dhang se nai horaha aaj tumse…"** he nodded nervously.

Just then Piya entered the scene saying, **"Kya hua mummy-papa?"**

Rajat kneeled down to her height and said, **"Kuch nai beta aaj phir tumhare mummy ne meri new shirt jala di aur doodh bhi waste kar diya…aur kuch nai."**

Purvi shots a dead glare to Rajat while Piya chuckles.

" **I am sorry!"** she apologized.

" **Kya sorry yaar…muzhe bureau jaanemein late horaha hain…"** looks at the wrisht watch on his wrist.

She went to pick up the vessel. As soon as she touched the vessel, her fingers burnt and she screamed.

" **Ahh!"**

Just then Rajat held her fingers and held it through the running cold water. Then her applied some ice on it while blowing air through his mouth so that she could feel cool. He went and brought an ointment and applied on her fingers. She kept staring at him.

" **Kya Purvi kitni jaldbaazi karti ho tum? Jal gayi na ungliyaan!"** he scolded her.

" **Sorry!"** she apologized again.

Rajat sighed, **"Firse sorry! Kitni baar kaha hain tumhe har baat pe sorry mat bola karo…"**

" **Sorry na Rajat!"** makes faces but Rajat glares at her as she said that word again but quickly turns it into a laugh while Purvi and Piyu also join him.

" **Accha Rajat tum dusri shirt pehno tabtak main chai banati hoon…"** she smiled at him.

Rajat realized he was still on his banyan. Purvi and Piya chuckled while looking at him but he smiles and leaves to his room to wear shirt.

 _ **A few minutes later:-**_

There was a knock on the door of Mr. and Mrs. Kapoor's house. Piya went and opened the door. A young girl in middle-tweenties was standing with a bowl in her hands. She was wearing a baby pink coloured skirt which came till her knee and a red shirt.

" **Good Morning Piyu darling!"** she greeted with an alttitude.

" **Good Morning Lara AUNTY!"** Piya greeted her while saying 'aunty' giving slight force on the word.

Rajat comes near the door while asking, **"Piyu beta kaun…"** and stops while seeing Lara.

Lara blushes on seeing Rajat and greets him, **"Hiiiiiii Rajat jiiii!** "

Rajat nervously smiles and greets her back, **"Hii Lara!"**

" **Aur Piyu baby just call me Lara dii not aunty okay!"** pats her head, **"Kya hain na main abhi bhi young hoon…kyu Rajat ji!" winks at him.**

Rajat nervously nods, **"Haan haan…"**

Lara comes closer to him and exclaims, **"OMG! Rajat jii aapni bhi red shirt pehni hain…maine bhi…same pinch!"** and pinches him while Purvi peeps in their convo.

" **Lara, maine bhi red saaree pehni hain sooooo humara bhi same pinch hua ya nai…huh?"** she pinches her hardly.

" **Ouchh!"** Lara makes faces while rubbing her skin where Purvi pinched her.

" **Waise tum yaha kyu aayi ho?"** Purvi asked her.

" **Are haan main toh bhul gayi…hehe"** Lara giggles.

" **Bhulakkad ladki!"** Purvi murmurs.

" **Wo kya hain na…"** blushes and looks at her feat, **"maine Rajat jii ke liye gajar ka halwa laayi thi…aur maine khud se banaya hain…"** forwards the bowl in her hand towards Rajat.

But Purvi snatches it from her hands.

" **Lara, kya hain na inhe diabities hain…par don't worry tumhara yeh halwa waste nai jayega…muzhe aur Piyu ko na bohot pasand hain halwa so tum befikar raho..huh? byeeeeeee!"** grinds her teeth and pushes her out of the door and closes the door with a thud.

" **Samazhti kya hain yeh ladki apne aap ko…mere pati k saath flirt karegi..huh?"** she finds Rajat looking at her and giggling. **"Aap kyu has rahe hain?"**

" **Tum jab jealous hoti ho tab kitne cute lagti ho!"** Rajat giggles.

" **Kya Rajat aap bhi…"** blushes and playfully hits him on his arm.

Rajat hugs her.

" **Accha ab main chalta hoon…late ho jaunga…bye!"** waves hand to Purvi and Piya.

" **Byee Papa!"** Piya waves him back.

" **Bye Rajat!"** Purvi too waves him back.

 _ **At night:-**_

Rajat was sitting on the sofa watching tv. Purvi was cooking the dinner while Piya was completing her homework. Just then Purvi's cell rang. She saw the caller id and gave a 100 watt smile.

Smiling, she received the call, **"Haan Nikhil…bolo…"**

Nikhil her bro replied, **"Kaisi ho Purvi?"**

" **Main thik hoon tum batao?"**

" **Main bhi thik hoon…"**

Purvi found something strange in his voice. It seemed he was happy.

" **Nik…kya baat hain?"**

" **Kuch bhi toh nai Purvi"**

" **Nik, bhale hi maine CID chod di hain par muzhe bhi samazh aata hain…huh!"**

" **Are Purvi…wo…Divya…"**

" **Divya? Kya hua Divya ko?"**

" **Divya…she is pregnant…"**

Purvi was overwhelmed by listening the good news.

" **Kya sacchi? OMG! Nik…tu baap banne wala hain! Congradulations yaar! Abhi jaldi se Divya ko phone do…"**

" **Haan le…baat kar…"**

Nik handed the phone to Divya.

" **Haan Jiji boliye…"**

" **Congradts Divz…ab apne tabyet ka khayal rakhna…ek kaam karo…tum abse mere gharpe hi rahogi…Nikhil se kehdo…main rakhungi tumhara khayal…okay?"**

" **Haan Jiji bilkul…keh deti hoon Nikhil se…"**

" **Tum log kal hi aajao…"**

" **Haan haan Jiji…Nikhil se baat karke batati hoon…"**

" **Accha thik hain…abhi rakhti hoon…bye and take care!"**

" **Haan Jiji…bye"**

The call ends.

Purvi was happy like anyting. She was screaming and dancing.

" **RAJAT!"** she screamed.

Rajat jerked on his place, **"Kya hua Purvi chilla kyu rahi ho?"**

" **Are mera bhai baap banne wala hain…"** she screamed happily.

" **Ab yeh kya pure moholle ko sunyegi…"** he murmured not knowing Purvi was standing behind him while Piya giggled.

" **Kya kaha?"** he heard her voice from behind him.

" **Huh? Are nai kuch nai…wo main yeh keh raha tha…Wah! Kya badhiya khabar hain!"** he replied smiling nervously.

" **Hain na..hahaha"** she was soo happy.

 _ **Later that night:-**_

 _ **In Piya's room:-**_

Piya was sleeping on her bed. Suddenly she woke up.

" **OMG! Kya sapna tha! Wo monstel! Off! Ab muzhe nind hi nai aalahi hain…kya kalu? Kya kalu? Haan. Mumma-Papa ko bulati hoon…"**

" **MUMMY-PAPA!"**

Here Rajat and Purvi got tensed when they listened her scream.

" **MUMMY-PAPA!"**

They ran towards her room.

Purvi hugged her from side, **"Kya hua Piyu?"** she was almost scared.

" **Ale mummy wo muzhe bula sapna dikha to nind nai aalahi thi…toh socha aapko bulau…"** Piyu replied innocently.

Rajat sighed, **"Piya beta…mumma-papa kitne ghabra gaye the…aisa nai karte…"**

" **Sholly aage se aisa nai kalungi…"** she quickly apologized.

Rajat sat on the either side of her bed while Purvi occupied the left side of her bed and she was in the middle.

Rajat looked at a slight frightened Piya and decided to make her happy. He streched out his hand infront of the lamp, which was lightening the room, so that the shadow of his hand will be seen on the wall infront of them.

" **Yeh dekho kya hain Piyu…"** Rajat waved his hand so that the shadow will look like a wing of a bird.

" **Wah! Birdie!"** saying this Purvi also streched out her hand and held Rajat's hand and waved which seemed like another wing of a bird. This formed a shadow of a bird on the wall. Piya smiled and giggled. Rajat looked at the little, smiling and laughing Piya and then at Purvi, who was busy staring her daughter. He went in flashback of his life.

 _Purvi had become a victim to catch a criminal. The criminal tried to hurt Purvi by a knife but Rajat came and saved her life. It seemed like a fairytale, a Prince had saved the Princess. In the very first meet of Rajat and Purvi, Rajat had fallen for her. But who knew now Rajat was just like a super hero to Purvi and she had also begun to feel for him._

 _ **Sapna jahan dastak na de**_

 _ **Chaukhat thi woh aankhein meri**_

 _Both were showing their carefulness towards each other. They confessed that they like each other but not to each other. In fact they confessed about their feelings to their friends._

" _Yaar Kajal, muzhe chedna band karegi?" Purvi pleaded her._

" _Tu maan kyu nai leti ki tu unhe chahne lagi hain yaar…" Kajal replied._

" _Nai aisa kuch nai…" Purvi replied while gazing at Rajat._

" _Jhoothi…ab aise dekh rahi hain to kuch kuch toh hota hoga na…" Kajal smirked._

" _Haan yaar…" Purvi blushed._

 _With Rajat and Sachin:-_

" _Yaar Sachin…sachmein muzhe wo bohot pasand hain…" Rajat said._

" _Jaanta hoon sir…aap jake bol kyu nai dete use…" Sachin adviced._

" _Kaise? Himmat nai ain yaar…tu hi bata de…" Rajat requested._

" _Toh suniye…" Sachin told him something and Rajat blushed._

 _ **Baaton se thi tadaad mein**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan zyaada meri**_

 _Finally he decided to tell her. He told her to come at Juhu Beach at night 9.00 PM. He looked at her when she arrived. She was wearing a long white skirt woth black floral design on it and a black top with white floral design on it.._

 _ **Jabse pade tere kadam**_

 _ **Chalne lagi duniya meri**_

 _She came near him and he kneeled down. Then he took out a shiny diamond ring from his pocket._

" _I love you Purvi…will you marry me?" he proposed._

 _She blushed, "yes…and I love you too!" she confessed._

 _Then he slipped the ring in her finger and sang._

 _ **Rajat: Mere dil mein jagah Khuda ki khaali thi**_

 _ **Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai**_

 _ **Main bhatakta huaa sa ek baadal hoon**_

 _ **Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai**_

 _While he was sitting, she sat near him and hugged him. then she took his face in her soft palms and sang,_

 _ **Purvi: Tu rooh hai toh main kaaya banu**_

 _ **Taa-umr main tera saaya banu**_

 _ **Keh de toh ban jaaun bairaag main**_

 _ **Kehde toh main teri maaya banu**_

 _The bride and the groom wore varmala in each others neck. Then they took the phere and the marriage was completed. Rajat and Purvi took blessings from their parents and moved to their house for the new beginning of their life._

 _ **Tu saaz hai, main ragini**_

 _ **Tu raat hai, main chandni**_

 _He welcomed her in his house and life too. He slowly took out her jewellary and clothes. Then he kissed her and she responded back. Both made love and slept a peaceful night in each others arms._

 _ **Mere dil mein jagah Khuda ki khali thi**_

 _ **Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai**_

 _ **Main bhatakta huaa sa ek baadal hoon**_

 _ **Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai**_

" _Rajat, muzhe tumhe…muzhe tumhe kuch batana hain…"Purvi said hesitatingly._

" _Haan bolo…" Rajat replied while reading the newspaper._

" _I am pregnant!" she blushed._

 _He jerked "Kya? Phirse kaho…"_

" _I am pregnant." She replied._

" _I am soooo happy Purvi…" he took her in his arms and swirled her around happily rejoicing._

 _ **Hum pe sitaaron ka ehsaan ho**_

 _ **Poora, adhoora har armaan ho**_

 _The doctor came out of the operation theatre._

" _Doctor?" Rajat asked._

" _Congradulations! Beti hui hain!" doctor replied._

 _He quickly went to Purvi and their baby girl. He saw Purvi sitting with their baby. He went near her and toojk his baby girl in his hands and kissed her on her forehead and Purvi's too._

 _ **Ek dusre se jo baandhe humein**_

 _ **Baahon mein nanhi si ik jaan ho**_

 _ **Aabaad ho chota sa ghar**_

 _ **Lag na sake kisi ke nazar**_

 _Now RajVi's daughter is of 5 years. Outside a house, Rajat is seen playing with his daughter. Piya was riding on rajat's back and Purvi was smiling looking at her adorable family._

 _ **Mere dil mein jagah Khuda ki khaali thi**_

 _ **Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai**_

 _ **Main bhatakta huaa sa ek badal hoon**_

 _ **Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai**_

Rajat came out of the flashbacks and looked at Purvi and Piya who were fast asleep. He saw Purvi still holding his and Piya's hand. He held Purvi and Piya's hand and smiled happily. His dream of having a beautiful and adorable family has completed...finally.

* * *

 **A/n: Hssh! Hogaya…So guys kaisa laga? Yeah…it was too long. But I thought main long leave pe thi so ek long os se come-back karu. Aapko zyada bor to nai laga na? this was the longest os I have written. Next I will be updating a women's day special os. Then I will complete my half-completed stories** **Khamoshiyaan, Yeh Pyaar Na Hoga Kam and Coffee.** **Then I will come with some os on** **Vivasha** **and** **Nivya** **also 2 new stories. This will be my planning.**

 **Don't forget to review dear! Bye till then and take care!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Cheers, Shruti!**


End file.
